Ah Choo! You Suck
by CultivatedTaste
Summary: AU. There's nothing like moving to a new town. You get to live in a new house, go to a new school, make new friends, and get sneezed on by the most beautiful girl you've ever seen before...wait, what? Humour!fic


_Ah-Choo! You Suck_

_By: SimplyExquisite_

* * *

><p>The moving truck pulled away and young Goku looked up at the early morning sky overhead. He smiled, taking in the fresh air of his new neighborhood as his eyes closed.<p>

"Goku, get inside and help me out here," his grandfather, Gohan, called behind him making the young man's eyes snap opened and look over his shoulder. "C'mon boy, we've got unpacking to do." A smile creased his old face making his wrinkles spread.

Goku grinned, "Coming!"

He turned on the heel of his foot and headed up the walkway to the entrance of the house where his grandfather waited for him. Together, the old man and the young one walked inside closing the door behind them.

Goku looked around the living room taking in the sight of one piece of his new home. He had to admit that he missed their old apartment back east but living here in a big city like Orange Star City would prove to be a lot of fun. His grandfather had assured him that there were many kids his age there and that he would make many new friends easily; especially once he started school next week.

"So Grandpa," Goku said as he turned to look at his grandfather who stood near the kitchen picking through some of the boxes. "Grandpa!"

Gohan turned and looked at his grandson, head tilting to the side a bit, "What is it my boy; something wrong?"

Goku shook his head, "No I was just gonna ask you if you're sure I'll make a lot of friends around here."

"Of course you will, Goku," Gohan said straightening up so he could look his grandson in the eyes. "You're a loveable boy and I'm pretty sure you'll attract many nice new friends. You were able to do it when we lived back on the mountain with the mountain kids. These city kids are no different."

Goku smiled before he turned to grab one of the boxes, "Where do I unload this?"

"That goes to your room," Gohan said pointing up the stairs. "Most all those boxes right there go upstairs."

"Gotcha," Goku said as he turned headed up the stairs taking two at a time.

He dropped the box off in the smaller room that he figured was his before turning on his heel and heading back down stairs. Bending, he grabbed another box before turning to head back up the stairs. This process was continued four more times before he was finished.

He then turned to the boxes that belonged in the living room. He began unpacking, pulling out old photos as he sat them on the entertainment centre.

"Hey Grandpa," Goku called to his grandfather in the kitchen, "I'm gonna head upstairs and start unpacking my room. Can you handle all this down here?"

"I'll be fine," Gohan said waving him off. "It's not that much. I should be done in the next hour and a half. Go on upstairs and get yourself unpacked."

"Alright," was Goku's reply before he raced up the stairs and disappeared inside his bedroom.

…

Goku lay back on his bed looking up at the ceiling after an hour and a half of unpacking and putting things away. He could hear clinking downstairs indicating that his grandfather was making dinner. His arms came to rest behind his head as a small smile spread within his features. His foot tapped against his leg as he whistled a soft tune.

_I wonder what going to school in the city is like, _he thought; his foot still tapping against his leg.

He had been home schooled since he was a small child. And now his Grandfather had moved them to the city and he would be starting public school in the next week as – what was determined by his age and how well he did on the entrance exams – a senior. He liked the idea of being able to interact with other kids his age that were learning the same things he was.

_It should be a lot of fun,_ he thought as he sat up.

"Goku, dinner," his grandfather called from downstairs.

"That's my cue," he said grinning as he stood up and bounded down the stairs into the dining room. "Wow Grandpa this looks great!"

"Thank you Goku; now dig in, I know you want to," Gohan said as he sat down in his seat.

…

Goku gripped the strap of his one strapped bag and looked up at the building in complete awe. It was _huge_; bigger than anything he had ever seen in his entire life. Of course he saw it before when he came to register but he didn't really pay attention at first to the size of the school. It was humongous. _I just hope I don't get lost in here._

He continued to stare at the building for a few minutes longer until laughing registered to his ears. Turning his head slightly, he looked to see a group of girls heading towards the school; all dressed similar to each other besides the colours of their shirts and styles of their hair. Hell even their hair _colours_ were different; one was raven haired, another aqua – which he figured had to be dyed because _no one_ was born with aqua blue hair; it just wasn't natural, and the last was a bright golden blond.

_Hmmm, they don't seem too intimidated by the size of the school, _he thought as he tilted his head to the side. _I wonder if they just never noticed._

"Hey kid, are you lost," a male voice said from behind him.

Turning ever so slightly, Goku looked back to see a young spiky haired kid standing behind him; a cut over his eye and cheek.

"Need some help finding your way around," a bald kid standing beside him asked.

"Uh, yeah actually," Goku said before he turned completely and held his hand out. "I'm Goku."

"Yumcha, this is Krillin," he said pointing at the bald kid that stood beside them. "Are you new around here?"

"Yeah I just moved here last week and I'm trying to find my way around," Goku said digging his schedule out of his pocket to show him. "I need to get to room 34B."

"Hey I'm going that way too," Yumcha said with a smile. "Let me see your schedule. I want to see if we have any more classes together. That way I'll be able to show you around."

"And if he can't, I'll do it," Krillin said jabbing at himself with his thumb.

"Sure," Goku said handing over the piece of paper. "Here you go."

"Great all your classes are pretty close to each other so you won't get lost," Yumcha said handing the piece of paper back. "We could show you around before school starts if you want."

"That's great, thanks," Goku said giving them a broad grin.

"Follow us then," Krillin said as they headed towards the school.

They all walked into the school together only to be met by the sounds of all the kids littering the hallway as they passed by.

"So where are you from," Krillin asked as they walked towards the stairwell. "How come you moved to Orange Star City?"

"I moved here a week ago with my Grandpa," Goku said shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Grandpa Homeschooled me for a long time but he randomly decided to move to the city so that I could attend public school. He wanted me to experience what it's like to learn with kids my own age for my last year."

"Oh, makes sense," Krillin said nodding. "It would have been a lot better for you if you had come freshman year; then you would have gotten the full experience of high school but luckily you came only two weeks into the first term of senior year."

"Yeah because if you would have come for only the second semester, you would have caught hell," Yumcha commented as they strolled along; his hands locked together behind his head. "So have you met anyone other than us around here since you moved?"

"Nah, I've just been getting used to the city really since we moved," Goku said with a shrug. "I'm from a small mountain village so being in a big city like Orange Star City is new for me."

"Understandable," Krillin said nodding his head. "In that case then we'll be your first friends if you want."

"That would be awesome," Goku said smiling brightly.

…

After a quick tour of the school, Goku headed to room 34B following the instructions given to him by Krillin and Yumcha. His grandpa had been right; he did make two new friends easily and they both seemed really nice.

_Maybe I'll be able to make more friends, _Goku thought as he came to the room.

The loud school bell rang over his head causing him to nearly jump out of his skin at the sudden sound. Taking a second to regain his composure, he reached for the door and twisted the handle before pushing it opened. He walked inside the seemingly empty room besides the group of girls he had seen earlier that morning and a couple guys that sat around them and headed to the teacher's desk. The elder man looked up from his book when he heard Goku walk over and smiled.

"Yes son, can I help you," he said closing the cover of his book.

"Um yes, hi, my name is Goku, I'm new here," Goku said scratching his head before he held out his free hand to the teacher.

"Oh hello, you're the student that my boss told me about," the elderly man said as he took his hand. "I'm Mr. Lau; it's nice to meet you Goku. You can take a seat anywhere you would like over there. Welcome to Orange Star High School."

"Thank you," Goku said giving a slight bow before he turned, grabbing the strap of his backpack and headed over to the far corner of the room to a seat closest to the window.

Taking the seat, he slid the bag off his shoulder and sat it on the floor to rest by his feet. He stared out the window caught up in his own little world when a sudden thump to the head registered to him as the bell rang. He blinked as he looked up and stared over in the direction that the wad of paper had to have been thrown from and where laughter was brewing.

"Juunanagou that wasn't nice," the aqua haired girl said before she placed her hand to her mouth to stop herself from giggling again.

"Yeah leave the new kid alone, bro," the blond said trying to hold back her own bout of laughter. "It's not nice to pick on him. From what I hear he's not from around here. He's from the mountains."

Goku blinked. How could they have possibly known that? He had never spoken to them before.

"I was just trying to get his attention," the raven haired boy, Juunanagou said as he let his hands come to rest behind his head.

"So you throw paper at him, nice, how childish of you," the raven haired girl said rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on Chi-Chi lighten up, have a sense of humour sometime in your life," Juunanagou said giving her a light smile. "I was just poking fun at the boy."

"Yes well poking fun at people will get you in trouble, Juunanagou, you know that," Mr. Lau said as he stood from his desk. "Now as you all have figured out from Mr. Gero's little stunt earlier, we have a new student. This is Son Goku. He has just transferred here from…where was it again son?"

"I was Homeschooled all my life," Goku answered, "Up in the mountains."

"See, told you he was a mountain kid," the blond said.

"Yes well he may be from the mountains but he is exceptionally smart, Ms. Gero," Mr. Lau said. "Now, you all have projects that you have to get done so get to them. Chi-Chi, you will work with Goku since you don't have a partner. Please fill him in on everything we are doing."

"Of course Mr. Lau," the raven haired girl, Chi-Chi, said as she grabbed her things and stood from her seat. "I'll catch you guys later."

Goku stared at her as she stood from her seat, seemingly mesmerized by her beauty. _She really is pretty. Probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen._

Chi-Chi stepped from around her desk and made her way over to where Goku was sitting. Taking the empty seat beside him, she placed her bag on the table then turned to look at him. She held her hand out to him with a smile, "My name is Chi-Chi Mau. It's nice to meet you, Goku."

Goku took her hand and returned her smile, "It's nice to meet you too, Chi-Chi. So, what are we supposed to be doing?"

"We're supposed to pick a topic," Chi-Chi said. "Lucky for you I haven't picked on yet. So, is there anything you're interested in studying?"

"Uh, I don't know, what would you suggest," Goku asked.

And that's when Chi-Chi sneezed, right there in his face which caught Goku completely by surprise, "I'm sorry, but you sort of suck when it comes to generating a topic. I asked you because I couldn't think of one." She laughed a little before she pulled out her cell phone and began surfing the web looking for something to do the project on.

Goku however just continued to sit there staring at her. He couldn't believe that she had really sneezed on him. Was she allergic to something he was wearing? _I don't know…_

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick one-shot. Hope you enjoyed. Voting is closing on the first so get your votes in!<strong>


End file.
